Los bellos problemas de los nueve meses
by LaddyAcuario
Summary: El hijo del Dios del Soccer deberá afrontar el reto mas grande de su vida y deberá ganarlo por el bien de su amado Oliver y su hijo que viene en camino. Secuela de Una Traición, un nuevo amor
1. Segundo mes: nauseas y mareos

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que Carlos y Oliver se casaron, fue el evento del año. Todos pensaban que el japonés tenía una relación con Steve, Oliver les dijo que dejo de amarle y que encontró alguien mejor. Steve no dijo nada todavía estaba enojado por la humillación recibida (mira que a nadie le importa).

Como era de esperarse los amigos de Oliver se enteraron de todo, no estaban muy contentos por lo que hizo Steve a Oliver inclusive más de uno fue a la casa del tigre y le dio una buena tanda de puños. Por petición de Oliver, trataron de llevar la fiesta en paz.

Oliver tuvo que dejar los entrenamientos debido a su embarazo y como era de esperarse no estuvo muy de acuerdo ya que adora el futbol, pero le explicaron que era por su bien y la del bebe. Carlos le pedía permiso al entrenador Eduardo de llegar algo tarde a los entrenamientos y dejarlo salir temprano, este no se lo prohibió inclusive si algún día necesitaba faltar que se lo dijera, ellos lo iban a comprender. Todos sabían que podía ser muy molesto para Oliver los primeros meses por sus náuseas y quien mejor que su pareja para ayudarle a pasar el mal trago; además a medida que pasara el tiempo Oliver estaría más cansado y aunque Jessica se propuso cuidarlo cuando fuera necesario, Carlos desistió ya que quería pasar todo el proceso de gestación con su pequeño. Y da la casualidad que uno de esos sucesos sucedía en la casa de la familia Santana-Atom (obvio que ya sabíamos quién era el marido y quien la esposa digo esposo).

Oliver: mmmm que bien dormí – decía mientras se desperezaba y se levanta – donde estará Carlos – se preguntaba. En eso mismo instante un carioca entraba en el cuarto con una bandeja con abundante comida y una sonrisa.

Carlos: buenos días mi pequeño koi como amaneciste… - pero las palabras murieron en cuanto su pequeño salió corriendo hacia el baño – supongo que no fue buena idea hacer huevos rancheros – dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de noche y seguía a su moreno.

Lo encontró abrazándose a la taza del servicio, dejando lo que tenía y no tenía en el estómago. Busco un vaso con agua y un pañuelo, los dejo en el lavado. Se agacho al lado de su pequeño y le daba pequeños masajes a su espalda, para que por lo menos disminuyera un poco el dolor causado, pues por la cara puesta por el menor le dolía.

Después de unos minutos Oliver levanto su rostro, Carlos tomo el vaso con agua y se lo dio para que se enjuagara la boca, cuando termino se la limpio con el pañuelo. Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo de nuevo al cuarto. Carlos tomo los huevos rancheros y se los llevo a la cocina. Como este suceso, sucedía todas las mañanas ya tenía preparado un té que su abuela le había enseñado para los mareos y nauseas. Tomo una taza y la llevo al cuarto.

Carlos: lo siento pequeño debí suponer que el olor de los huevos fritos te haría daño – dijo apenado, mientras le entregaba el té.

Oliver: no te preocupes, además acuérdate que fui yo quien quería comerlos, pero al parecer nuestro pequeño no quería- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se bebía el té.

Carlos: bueno bebe que te parece una ensalada de frutas, un yogurt de fresas, unas tostadas con mantequilla y un jugo de naranja – dijo el mayor. Probando así que su pequeño no saldría al baño de nuevo a vomitar.

Oliver: al parecer eso si lo quiere, pues inclusive se me levanto el hambre – dijo con una sonrisa. Carlos sonrió también, tomo la bandeja y la coloco en al frente de ambos y desayunaron juntos a base de mimos y caricias.

Ya después de un desayuno delicioso y, los platos y cubiertos limpios ambos se dirigieron a bañar.

Carlos no permitía que Oliver se agachara mucho, así que él se dedicó a quitarle la ropa. Ya dentro de la ducha se abrazaban, mientras se enjabonaban juntos.

Oliver: Carlos quiero que me hagas tuyo – dijo entre jadeos.

Carlos: está bien mi amor, yo también lo deseo – dijo mientras pegaba a Oliver a la pared del baño. Con una de sus manos enjabonadas introduce el primer dedo a la cavidad de su koi, el cual entra sin dificultades, no tarde el segundo y tercero en llegar. Los mueve simulando penetraciones y de vez en cuando toca el punto sensible del menor.

Oliver: amor entra ya en mí no lo resisto – dijo muy agitado.

Carlos: está bien mi pequeño – dijo mientras sacaba sus dedos de esa cálida cavidad y la remplazaba con su hombría. Entro de una sola estocada, su pequeño estaba demasiado dilatado y excitado y esto último lo compartían. No espero mucho empezó con las embestidas, primero suaves, pero profundas tocando el punto G del menor.

Carlos cambio de posiciones y coloco su espalda contra la pared y con sus manos libre acariciaba toda la extensión de piel que tenía expuesto su koi. Agarro los pezones y los estimulaba, masajeaba con la yema de sus dedos, los tiraba un poco provocando un sonoro gemido por parte del moreno menor. Todo esto lo hacía sin dejar de embestirlo.

Besaba, mordisqueaba y lamia su delicioso cuello blanco, dejándole marcas visibles y demostrarles al mundo que este moreno tenía dueño.

Aumento las embestidas, ya que la cavidad de su pequeño se contraía y aprisionaba su miembro, con una mano agarraba la cadera del menor y con la otra masturbaba el miembro de su koi a velocidades imaginables. Ambos gritan el nombre del otro, mientras se derraman. Oliver en la mano de Carlos y este en su interior.

Ambos se terminan de bañar salen y se visten. Como es costumbre Carlos tiene que dirigiese al campo de entrenamiento, mientras dejara solo a su pequeño en casa.

Carlos: Oliver si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisar, mantén tu celular contigo cerca y… - pero fue interrumpido.

Oliver: no haga esfuerzos innecesarios y que regresaras temprano, ya lo sé todos los días me lo dices. Tranquilo si estaremos bien hasta que regreses, además Jessi vendrá a visitarnos. No te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al mayor.

Carlos: ok, pero recuérdalas siempre me preocupas, me preocupan dejarlos solos – dijo mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso apasionado y lleno de amor en los labios del japonés – regresare, cuídense - Termino de decir mientras salía de la casa.

Oliver: te estaremos esperando, y lo haremos – dijo mientras se despedía desde la puerta – salúdame a los chicos y al entrenador.

Carlos llego con media hora de retraso, todos ya estaban calentando. Al verlo todos se detienen y le preguntan…

Gonzales: como te fue con nuestro polluelo – pregunto burlón, que aunque Carlos tratara de disimularlo se notaba cansado.

Clemente: que fue hoy mareos, mal humor o nauseas – pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa burlona.

Carlos: la última – dijo con un suspiro.

Rivaul: deberías dejar que Jessica te ayude un poco. Sabes que ella podría reemplazarte en algunos momentos del día y tú podrías descansar un poco.

E. Eduardo: si sigues ese ritmo, él que acabara en un hospital serás tú y no Oliver – dijo de forma burlona, pero serio al mismo tiempo.

Carlos: ya lo sé, pero… - fue interrumpido.

Jessica: déjenlo en paz. Saben que quiere pasar al lado de Oliver esta etapa – dijo con voz seria – saben muy bien que Carlos fue abandonado cuando era apenas un bebé. Quiere evitar que algo, como eso le suceda a su bebé. Aunque todavía no lo comprendo del todo, pero respeto tu decisión. Además todos ustedes bolas de testosterona, deberían tomar el ejemplo de Carlos cuando alguno, si es que llegan a conseguir alguien que les aguante, tenga a su bebé – regaño la morena.

Clemente: oye Rivaul, Jessica no está embaraza, que carácter se está jactando hoy – dijo en susurro pero fue escuchado por la chica y buen zape le dio por su comentario.

Jessica: en vez de hablar tonterías y molestar a Carlos pónganse a practicar, ¡AHORA! – grito esto último.

Rivaul: sabes querida sería bueno que te hagas la prueba porque lo empiezo a creer – pero este recibió una mirada fría por parte de la chica.

Carlos: mejor nos vamos, porque si sigues así terminaras durmiendo en el sofá hoy – dijo el carioca menor.

La práctica estuvo agotadora hoy a la hora del almuerzo Jessica les dijo que iría a ver a Oliver. Carlos le pidió que lo viera comer bien y no que tantas cosas…

Jessica: Carlos voy todos los días desde que Oliver salió del hospital a verlo y siempre le doy un buen almuerzo cálmate. Sabes deberías tomar una licencia por unos meses para que te relajes y cuides de Oliver – dijo la morena, ya que esta estaba algo preocupada por el carioca. No fuera que su primo quedara viudo tan pronto y su sobrino huérfano de padre antes de nacer (huy tan grave así, na no soy tan mala para dejarlos sin Carlitos =P)

Carlos: lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme – dijo algo apenado – bueno salúdalos de mi parte y que regresare pronto – termino de decir con una sonrisa.

Jessica se dirigió hacia la casa de su primo. Cuando llego llamo, pero nadie contestaba, se le hacía raro que no estuviera ya que los únicos días que salía era el fin de semanas que tenían libres. No lo pensó dos veces y entro. Lo busco por la sala, cocina, estudio, cuartos con sus baños y nada. Cuando ya iba a buscarlo por los alrededores ve un cuerpo tirado al lado de los árboles del jardín, es Oliver.

No lo dudo y bajo corriendo al jardín. Llego donde estaba y lo acomodo.

Jessica: "_gracias al cielo que tome cursos de enfermería en el colegio"_ –dijo mientras lo reanimaba.

Oliver: mmm que me paso – dijo algo aturdido.

Jessica: eso lo debería preguntar yo – dijo la morena.

Oliver: Jessica que haces aquí, ya es la hora del almuerzo – pregunto todavía algo aturdido.

Jessica: si ya es la hora del almuerzo, mejor vamos adentro y me cuentas que paso – dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Ya dentro de la cocina la morena pregunto - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo quedaste haya fuera desmayado?

Oliver: pues veras sabes que Carlos creo una carpa con varias sillas, sillones y hamacas para pasar los días de verano y primavera ahí – dijo mientras la chica asentía – pues quería tomar algo de aire fresco me aburro dentro de la casa y a veces siento que las paredes se me viene encima así que decidí salir, cuando ya iba llegando sentí que el piso se me movía y todo volvió negro, después desperté contigo a mi lado – conto el menor.

Jessica: -suspiro- bueno por lo menos no paso a mayores, debes tener más cuidado cuando no hay nadie contigo que pasa si hubiera sido peor la caída – dijo algo preocupada – mejor olvidaremos lo que paso siempre y cuando te cuides más. Carlos es capaz, de que si antes no podías hacer nada, ahora te dejara amarrado a la cama por los 7 meses que te faltan – Sentencio la chica.

Oliver: vale, estoy de acuerdo. Con tal de no pasarme acostado por 7 meses en una cama hecho – dijo resignándose a las órdenes de su prima o era eso o eran las órdenes de su esposo.

Todo lo que resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando del nuevo entrenamiento que están pasando los chicos y el calendario de los partidos. Sin que se dirán cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, y los dos cariocas llegaron a la casa…

Rivaul: ¿Cómo estas Oliver? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – dijo mientras le abrazaba le soltó y le dio un beso a su morena

Oliver: estoy bien, y mi día fue bastante aburrido, hasta que llego Jessi y me lo animo un poco – dijo mientras recibía a su carioca.

Jessica: bueno cariño nosotros vamos sobrando aquí no crees – dijo la morena mientras se levantaba y se llevaba al su águila.

Rivaul: si estoy de acuerdo no vemos mañana Carlos. Oliver recuerda que mañana vamos a la plaza a comprarte el helado que te prometimos – término de decir mientras se iban.

Carlos: así que tu día estuvo aburrido ¿eh? – Dijo de forma picarona – que tal si te recompenso, con un baño caliente y una sesión de sexo.

Oliver: . ¡CARLOS! – grito sonrojado. Este lo tomaba en brazos y se dirigían a su alcoba.

La noche fue bastante larga y movida. A la mañana siguiente se despertaron…

Carlos: buenos días mi… - sus palabras murieron ya que su japonés corrió hacia el baño – imagino que ahora las náuseas serán al levantarse – dijo mientras se colocaba una bata y baja a la cocina para prepararle el té a sus amores para que se sintieran mejor.


	2. mas nauseas, pero con cambios de humor

El tercer mes de Oliver llego y como era de esperarse su vientre ya se veía algo abultado. Carlos no cabía de la alegría siempre que podía acariciaba el lugar donde crecía el fruto de su amor con su koi. Le gustaba sentir la calidez que emanaba (no sé si sea cierto, pero le pregunte a un vecino y dijo que si sentía, quizás sea por ser su hijo y lo sienta no tengo idea).

Era sábado o sea que estaban libres de entrenamientos, Carlos quería llevar a su amores a dar un paseo por las villas cercanas y daba la casualidad que Jessica tenía una (ne esta chica tiene de todo o que) sería un día de campo, para disfrutar del día tan bonito que se presentaba.

Carlos estaba en la cocina acomodando todo. Cuando lo tenía listo fue a buscar a su moreno.

Entro al cuarto y lo vio sentado en la cama a medio vestir y con el ceño fruncido.

Carlos: Oliver que sucede porque estas a medio vestir – pregunto con cautela.

Oliver: porque preguntas, ¡PUES PORQUE ME VEO GORDO! ¡POR ESO! – grito enojado. Eso sobresalto al carioca, sabia como eran los cambios de humor de su pequeño, pero nunca habían llegado a estos extremos.

Carlos: tranquilo amor no te ves gordo, te ves hermoso con tu vientre creciendo todos te envidiaran ya que adentro está el milagro más bello de la vida – dijo de forma suave acuclillado al lado de su koi, acariciándole la mejilla y sonriendo.

Oliver: en serio no me veo gordo, ni feo – dijo con lágrimas y sollozos

(Dios esto es bizarro =P)

Carlos: claro que no te ves bien y cada día te vez más hermosos. Qué tal si te terminas de arreglar para ir de día de campo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Oliver: está bien – dijo sonriendo (ok en definitiva si fue muy bizarro).

Carlos suspiro pues había salvado su pellejo por ahora. Siempre que pasaba algo como eso estaba preparado, aunque en esta ocasión esa reacción del menor le sorprendió.

Ya listos tomaron sus cosas y subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la villa. Fue 1 hora de carretera. Al llegar los recibió Marcos el cuidador de la villa y les dijo que tenía el lugar a su disposición, ordenes de la dueña, y que si necesitaban algo solo tenían que llamarles.

Se dirigieron a la parte boscosa de la villa, caminaron un rato y llegaron a una pradera con árboles. Un paraíso en la tierra.

Oliver se puso a ver las flores y a sentir la brisa tocar su cuerpo. Mientras tanto Carlos colocaba una manta en el pasto, dos cojines, y los platillos que hizo en la mañana, también unas bebidas y agua, levanto la vista para buscar a su koi pero no lo encontró. Se preocupó un poco, cuando lo iba a llamar unas pequeñas manos le tapan los ojos. Suspiro aliviado ya que sabía quién era.

Oliver: ¿quién soy? – pregunto divertido, soltando una risita.

Carlos: mmm déjame pensar será, un moreno de ascendía japonesa, piel blanca y ojos color gris oscuro – pregunto siguiéndole la corriente. En eso las manos hacen un movimiento negativo – mmm no era él que lastima, entonces quien será él que está tapándome los ojos – termino de decir mientras agarrabas sus manos y lo arre costaba con cuidado en la manta y se colocaba arriba del menor – ahora dígame jovencito porque me tapabas los ojos.

Oliver: pues porque quería sorprenderlo señor – dijo divertido – además siempre le veo desde lejos, me atrae mucho, hasta creo que me he enamorado de usted.

Carlos: así pues la cosa va estar difícil ya que soy hombre casado – dijo quería ver hasta donde seguiría con el juego su pequeño.

Oliver: no creo que haiga problemas, solamente usted y yo lo sabremos – dijo mientras se restregaba un poco su cuerpo por la hombría de su pareja.

Carlos: ahhh… pues estoy de acuerdo con usted ya que no lo dejare hasta que lo marque como mío – dijo con una sonrisa lobuna (esas que hacen los pervertidos XD).

Después de eso empezó a quitarle la ropa a su koi y en menos de unos minutos los dos estaban como los trajo Dios al mundo (. esto es mucho para mi corazón). Ambos hacían movimientos de simulación de penetraciones. Gemían a más no poder.

Carlos: mi koi quiero sentir tu estreches – dijo soltando un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

Oliver: hazlo deseo sentirte – dijo su moreno lo ve con ojos preocupados – Carlos no soy de cristal además no creo que aguantemos más tiempo sin sentirnos, así que entra de una vez – dijo agitado.

El moreno mayor tomo el control, se posiciono, le abrió las piernas hasta donde daban y de una sola embestida entro hasta el fondo de su koi.

Carlos: ahhh… amor mío tú me aprisionas tan deliciosamente – dijo extasiado por las sensaciones producidas.

Oliver: y tú me llenas desharía que nunca salieras de mi interior – dijo mientas movía sus caderas, quería sentir más ese duro miembro que le llevaba al paraíso.

Carlos coloco las piernas de Oliver en su hombros y empezó a moverse lento y rápido, todo acompasado. Sus manos cobraron vida de repente y acariciaba el pecho del menor. Tomo los pezones y los estimulaba y los dejaba más erectos de los que estaban. Se agacho un poco y beso esos labios que le hacían beber el elixir más delicioso del mundo (ok exagere pero está enamorado que más puede pensar). Sus embestidas no paraban, todo lo contrario aumentaban de velocidad su gemidos se escuchaban por toda la pradera. Gracias a Dios quedaba bastante apartada de la villa.

Carlos y Oliver ya estaban llegando al tan anhelado orgasmo. Carlos tomo el miembro del menor y lo masturbaba con rapidez. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y ambos estaban perlados por el sudor del sexo.

Carlos/Oliver: ¡OLIVER! / ¡CARLOS! – gritaron cuando ambos llegaron al clímax. Sus cuerpos estaban temblando por la ola de placer que todavía le recorría.

Carlos sale del menor con cuidado, le acaricia la mejilla y una sonrisa le regala. Oliver hace lo mismo. El carioca dirige si mirada al vientre de su pequeño y lo ve manchado por el semen regado, por el menor, al llegar el clímax. Se relame los labios y baja hasta el vientre y se dedica a limpiar cada gota de la semilla de su koi.

Carlos: mmm delicioso – dijo y ve el rostro sonrojado del menor. Sabe que él todavía no se acostumbra a esa acción suya – no puedes dejar que te saboree, eres una droga para mí y tu semilla, es embriagante, así que no me prives de saborearlo – dijo mientras le besaba y le daba de probar su propia esencia.

Oliver: mmm está bien – dijo mientras recobraba el aire – que te parece comer un poco – dijo con una sonrisa.

Carlos: claro no hay problema – le sonrió.

Carlos sacaba unos platos, mientras que Oliver se pone los bóxer y el pantalón. Le sirvió pequeñas porciones de todo un poco de lo que trajo lo sentó en uno de los cojines, mientras él también se ponía los bóxer y el pantalón.

Se sentó detrás del menor y comieron todo lo que trajeron. De vez en cuando Oliver le robaba unos besos o Carlos le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello o le acariciaba el vientre. Se quedaron ahí reposando del almuerzo y hablando de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada. Ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando decidieron regresar, se habían puesto la ropa y recogiendo todo.

Cuando iban pasando por unos árboles de pino Oliver se sintió mal al oler su aroma. Corrió hacia unos arbustos y devolvió todo lo comido. Carlos ya estaba detrás de él dándole masajes y con una botella de agua. Cuando termino, tomo las cosas, se enjuago la boca y se la seco. Se sentía algo mareado todavía, así que Carlos lo sentó en una roca plana que había cerca. Busco en su bolso de deportes (ahí había traído algunas coso para el picnic) y saco un cuaderno. Tomo la pluma y empezó a escribir.

Oliver: Carlos que escribes ahí – pregunto curioso y todavía algo mareado.

Carlos: pues que a ti y a nuestro bebé les molesta el olor de pino – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le mostraba todo lo escrito.

Sus rutinas, olores que les desagradaban, olores que les gustaban, comidas, lugares que les tranquilizaban y no sabe que más cosas, estaban escritas en ese cuaderno.

Oliver: en serio tienes todo los que nos pasa en ese cuaderno – dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Carlos: SIP desde que me dijeron que estabas embarazado lo he apuntado todo – dijo con una sonrisa y le hacía mimos al su pequeño.

Oliver: eres el mejor lo sabias – dijo alegre mientras le abraza con fuerza

(Otra vez situación bizarra )

Carlos para evitar que algo pasara se colocó la bolsa en el hombro tomo a Oliver en brazos, el cual cargaba la canasta de la comida, y se dirigieron hacia la villa, para tomar la camioneta e ir a casa.

Ese día habían pasado una experiencia inolvidable, juntos haciendo el amor. Además Carlos se enteró de otros detalles que debería saber para cuidar bien de su koi y que el embarazo fuera lo más pasable posible y Oliver que Carlos era un hombre maravilloso y que nunca dejaría de amar.


	3. Cuarto mes: ¿Conociendo a los abuelos?

El cuarto mes estaba a mitad, a Oliver los mareos y nauseas habían pasado aunque su humor cambiante no. De vez en cuando Carlos tenía que hacer mimos, cariñitos y quien sabe que más para que Oliver estuviera tranquilo. Mañana era el cumpleaños de su suegra y como habían planeado este viaje hace mucho, ya estaban listos. Aunque ya los había conocido por la boda, a Carlos todavía el nerviosismo de conocer a sus suegros le intranquilizaba un poco. Oliver ya se había dado cuenta de eso y le dijo que todo estaría bien que solo iban a ser un fin de semana y que todo estaría bien.

Jessica y Rivaul irían también y estos lo pasarían a buscar dentro de poco. Estos llegaron. Los dos cariocas tomaron las maletas y las llevaron hacia el auto.

Jessica: Oliver todavía no le has dicho cierto – pregunto la chica.

Oliver: no todavía no. No sé cómo entablar esa conversación – la verdad era que estaba algo preocupado al ir de nuevo a casa. No era por sus padres, estos estaban contentos por su nuero que tenían inclusive lo querían como a un segundo hijo, el verdadero problema era Patty. No se lo tomo muy bien que él se casara con Carlos y muchísimo menos que iba a tener un hijo del mismo. Ese era su temor no sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica y lo que menos quería que lastimara a su Carlos, ni muchísimo menos a su bebé.

Jessica: - suspiro- bueno ya se enterara cuando llegamos – dijo mientras veía el rostro preocupado de su primo – no te preocupes Carlos sabes defenderse bien, y él los defenderá a cualquier costo. Además recuerda que van estar varios de tus amigos, los tíos, Rivaul y yo no dejaremos que nada le pasa a Carlos, ni mucho menos a tú bebé, entendido – este asiente un poco más tranquilo.

Rivaul: oigan ya vámonos o no alcanzaremos el avión de las 8:00 am – dijo el brasileño.

Estos se apresuraron y subieron al auto rumbo al aeropuerto. Llegaron justo a tiempo. Tomaron el avión y fueron 8 horas de largo vuelo. Llegaron a las 4:00pm. Pasaron sin ningún problema la aduana, unos que otro que les reconocía y quería su autógrafo. A fuera del aeropuerto estaba Lisa la asistente de Jessica en Japón, fue vecina de esta cuando estaba en Hokkaido, ella traía el auto con el cual se desplazarían por Japón por esos dos días. Guardaron las cosas en el maletero. Y subieron al amplio auto. Era un NISSAN PATHFINDER. Jessica lo pidió ya que era muy espacioso y no le molestaría mucho a Oliver para el viaje de 2 horas hasta llegar a la casa de los tíos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta ya había llegado. Estacionaron el auto en la entrada de la casa salieron. Como lo hicieron la España los cariocas fueron por las maletas, mientras Jessica y Oliver entraban en la casa. Fueron recibidos por abrazos y besos por parte de familiares y amigos de Oliver que habían ido a verle. Estaban Andy con Richard, los cuales estaban en el Manchester United, y Bruce con Müller, que estaban en el Galaxy. Si con Müller nadie sabe cómo estos dos terminaron juntos lo único que saben que cuando Bruce fue trasladado al Galaxy en Estados Unidos y regreso por el tiempo de descanso, regreso con este como pareja.

Oliver: chicos como me alegra volver a verles – dijo con una sonrisa – Andy no me digas que tú también.

Andy: pues, al parecer también ha habido casos en mi familia – dijo sonrojado, mientras su pareja, Richard, le acariciaba el vientre algo abultado.

Jessica: si pero es bastante grande, sin ofender, cuanto tiempo tienes- pregunto la chica.

Andy: no te preocupes y tengo 3 meses – dijo con orgullo.

Carlos: pues parece de 5 sin ofender – dijo mientras entraba con las maletas – hola como han estado, suegra donde pongo las maletas – pregunto el carioca.

S.A: en la habitación del fondo a la derecha y las de ustedes – señalando a Jessica y Rivaul que iba entrando – al fondo a la izquierda.

Carlos/Rivaul: ¡OK! – dijeron mientras subían las escaleras.

Jessica: aunque Carlos lo dijo de forma directa es cierto, tu pancita parece de 5 no serán que tienes dos en vez de uno – pregunto la morena.

Oliver: ahora que lo dices eso podría ser verdad – dijo emocionado.

Andy: ustedes creen – dijo de nuevo sonrojado.

Bruce: ala se la ha pasado sonrojándose desde que llego – dijo de forma burlona.

Müller: no lo moleste pequeño sabes que las personas en su estado son más sensibles que los demás y perciben más cosas.

P.A: en eso tiene razón Müller cuando mi esposa estaba en cinta de Oliver, era perceptible a todos los sonidos y olores, fue bastante difícil los 9 meses – dijo el padre de Oliver.

Carlos: gracias a Dios Oliver no ha salido con eso y solo de lo que tengo que cuidarme es de su humor cambiante, aunque a veces me conviene – dijo de forma picarona, mientras le mordía levemente el cuello a su koi.

Richard: oigan no quiero que mi bebé escuche, ni vea morbosidades, por parte de ustedes – dijo de forma juguetona.

Bruce: no más del que ve y escucha por parte de ustedes – dijo riendo y contagiando a los demás.

Cenaron entre risas e historias sobre los demás de cómo le habían ido, en sus clubs y todo eso.

Se fueron a dormir, Oliver en especial, al parecer el viaje fue demasiado agotador para él.

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron con ánimos, le harían una fiesta a la madre de Oliver en la noche, mientras eso, harían un poco de turismo y visitarían los lugares donde había recuerdos hermosos de su infancia.

Bajaron a desayunar felicitaron a la cumpleañera, se alistaron y se fueron a pasear por la cuidad.

Recorrieron todos los lugares, la cancha donde entrenaba con Roberto y el equipo de Niupi, la escuela, el mirador, ahí les dijo que le lanzo un balón a Benji y lo retaba a que él le metería un gol. Hablando de su amigo el portero pasaron por su casa.

Andy: oigan no han sabido nada de Benji cierto – pregunto el caballero de cristal.

Bruce: ahora que lo mencionas no y es raro ya que el siempre por mes nos enviaba una carta a cada uno para saber cómo estábamos – dijo el japonés, algo preocupado.

Oliver: es cierto el día de mi boda se veía bien, pero no he recibido ninguna carta desde mi segundo mes de gestación. No has visto ninguna carta cierto Carlos – preguntó ya también preocupado por su amigo el portero.

Carlos: no amor, ninguna carta de parte de Benji ha llegado a la casa en estos meses – dijo algo inquieto, ya que sabía que el portero era como un reloj inglés para enviar las cartas para enterarse de cómo estaban sus amigos.

Richard: pues él no es el único que ha dejado de dar señales de vida – dijo el peli largo. Todos le miraron interrogante – Tom tampoco ha enviado ninguna carta o email y eso es bastante raro.

Rivaul: es raro ya que ambos son muy puntuales con sus cartas, y lo peor que los dos les haya pasado lo mismo, mmm no sé pero no me da buena espina – informo el carioca mayor.

Oliver: prima podrías ayudarnos a averiguar que ha sucedido – pregunto el menor.

Jessica: claro yo averiguare, pero recuerda que eso tarda un poco, pero cuando tenga algo sobre los dos les avisare a cada uno – dijo de manera segura – además se nota que se preocupan por sus amigos eso es amistad – dijo sonriendo

Müller: miren hay una heladería porque no vamos – dijo para bajar la tensión que se formó.

Todos: si – dijeron.

Cuando ya iban un poco alejados…

Jessica: Müller tu sabes algo cierto – pregunto la morena.

Müller: no puedo estar seguro, pero sospecho algo sobre lo que le paso a Benji, lastimosamente no puedo afirmarlo, sobre lo de Tom no, quizás algunos conocidos de él en Francia sepan algo – dijo el alemán.

Jessica: puede ser grave la cosa – pregunto de nuevo. Recibió un asentimiento como repuesta – ok dejaremos eso para después, hasta que todo se aclare – termino de decir la morena.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a la casa ya estaba anocheciendo. Jessica, junto a Oliver, Bruce y Andy se encargarían de la cena y bocadillos de la fiesta. Mientras los demás arreglarían la sala para que estuviera lista para la fiesta. Habían invitado a algunos amigos del vecindario, compañeros de escuela de Oliver. Faltando media hora para que llegaran los invitados se fueron a arreglar.

A la hora indicada ya todos estaban abajo y listo para recibir a los invitados, los cuales no se hicieron esperar.

Todos felicitaban a la madre de Oliver y le daba algún que otro presente. Los chicos también ya les habían dado sus regalos. Media después llego la señora Yuki con Patty la cual no se veía muy feliz de acudir a la fiesta.

Muchos estaban atentos a esa llegada. Rivaul, Jessica, Andy, Richard, Bruce y Müller estaban esperando para entrar al recate de sus amigos.

S.Y: amiga felicidades, por tu cumpleaños – felicitaba mientras le daba una cajita con moño y le abrazaba.

S.A: gracias amiga, buenas noches Patty – dijo la señora

Patty: si buenas noches – dijo de forma cortante.

Oliver: hola señora Yuki, Patty me alegra que hayan venido – dijo con una sonrisa, pero estaba muy preocupado, pues las cosas estaban pero de lo que esperaba.

S.Y: Oliver que bien te vez te sienta mucho el embarazo – dijo de forma animosa y cariñosa.

Patty: yo digo que se ve muy gordo – dijo de manera cruel.

Jessica: pues es natural, dentro de él crece su hijo, es obvio que el vientre crezca a medida que crece el bebé. Todo estudiante hasta de primaria sabe eso – dijo a la defensiva.

Patty: que quisiste decir con eso – dijo mientras apretaba los puños y dientes.

Jessica: pues no es obvio, o no entiendes las indirectas – dijo de forma burlona.

S.Y: Patty ya basta, no quiero que armes ningún alboroto aquí, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mí amiga y no importa que tú y si hijo no hayan terminado juntos como querías – dijo en susurro, para calmar las cosas

A la bruja digo a Patty no le quedo de otra que dirigirse hacia un lugar de la sala. En la parte contraria de la misma. Los chicos estaban.

Müller: órele que carácter tiene – dijo asombrado por como que se plantó a la bruja, no le caía bien tampoco la Patty.

Carlos: pues eso no es nada, Steve las vio negras con ella, ahí si era de temer – dijo mientras una gota de sudor baja por su sien.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el carioca menor. La noche iba avanzando sin mayores sucesos.

Oliver estaba algo asfixiado por estar tanto tiempo adentro, así que decidió ir afuera a tomar aire. En eso dos pares de ojos le ven salir y uno se dirige a seguirle, mientras que el otro trata de evitar una catástrofe.

Oliver: que frescura – dijo es moreno.

¿?: Sí es cierto – dijo una voz macabra. Oliver se sobresalta y ve que es Patty.

Oliver: Patty que susto me has dado que haces aquí no estabas en la fiesta – pregunto algo nervioso, algo no andaba bien.

Patty: pues bien te vi salir y decidí venir a verte, ya que no nos han dejado hablar solos ningún momento – dijo mientras se le acercaba y besaba al moreno, el cual la separa rápidamente.

Oliver: que te pasa Patty, son un hombre casado, estoy enamorado de Carlos y voy a tener un hijo de él – dijo algo alterado.

Patty: por ese maldito bastardo estas unido con ese maldito negro (no soy racista, pero la chica me cae mal así que a ella la voy a poner de racista, psicópata y bruja), pero si lo deseas yo te podría ayudar a desacerté de ese engendro y así vivir felices tú y to juntos – dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Oliver: claro que no – dijo mientras se alejaba de la chica – deseo tener a este niño, es el fruto de mi amor con Carlos y si lo nuestro no llego a nada, no fue ni por Steve, ni mucho menos ahora con Carlos. No me atraen las mujeres y que trates de hacer algo a mi bebé o a mi esposo no lo cambiara – dijo con voz firme no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su familia.

Patty: bueno ya que esa es tu última palabra – dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo (de donde lo saco O.O) – si no eres mío no serás de nadie.

Jessica: ya me suponía que no te quedarías tranquila y llevarías la fiesta en paz – dijo mientras aparecía y se colocaba al frente de Oliver en posición de defensa – pero escúchame bien no dejare que lastimes a mi primo, así que trata de atacarme y la que saldrá mal para serás tú.

Patty furiosa arremete contra la morena pero esta le tuerce la muñeca y la desarma, esta entonces trata de golpearla, pero de nuevo la morena le detiene y le hace una llave de judo y la golpea parte de atrás de cuello y la deja inconsciente.

Todos al escuchar el alboroto fueron y vieron y algunos hasta escucharon lo sucedido. Oliver quería dejar las cosas como estaban, pero Jessica, Rivaul, Andy, Richard, Bruce y Müller le dijeron que sería mejor denunciarla. En pocas horas esta chica estaba condenada a estar en un manicomio por el reto de su vida (me pase un poco na, no lo creo).

Carlos no había dicho nada desde el incidente. Jessica le dijo a Oliver que estaría enojado porque él no le tuvo la confianza para decirle algo tan grave y delicado como esto.

Oliver queriendo enmendar el error, fue donde se encontraba su carioca, estaba en la parte trasera del jardín viendo la luna llena.

Oliver: Carlos yo… - pero fue interrumpido.

Carlos: ¿porque no me lo dijiste? ¿No me tienes la confianza suficiente? – pregunto algo dolido.

Oliver: claro que te tengo confianza, lo que sucede es que tenía miedo que algo te pasara, sabía que ella estaba obsesionada conmigo y cuando te enteraras irías y la enfrentarías ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí y de nuestro bebé si algo te hubiera parado? – dijo sollozando. Eso era lo único que no podía soportar el moreno ver llorar a su pequeño. Se giró y lo abrazo con todo el amor que tenía.

Carlos: está bien ya paso, pero la próxima vez me lo dices no importa lo que sea, por mínimo que sea, dímelo ambos lo solucionaremos junto, recuerdas somos uno solo – dijo mientras le besaba con cariño y devoción.

El fin de semana se fue y todos regresaron a sus hogares ya con más calma. Jessica como había prometido a sus amigos averiguaría que le habría pasado a Benji y a Tom para no dar señales de vida en estos 2 meses.

Aunque temía que lo que encontrara no fuera algo bueno. Esta se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto, algo que le gustaba era buscar la información por sus propios medios. Iría primero a Francia a averiguar por Tom, de ahí a Alemania para averiguar por Benji y rogaba no encontrar nada malo.


	4. quinto mes: sorpresas inesperadas parte1

Jessica no salía todavía de la impresión, y si esta no salía, Oliver, Rivaul y Carlos menos. Ahí en la sala de la casa de Oliver se encontraba sus dos mejores amigos y vaya sorpresitas que le trajeron, bueno en realidad fue su prima que los trajo, obligados, pero los trajo.

**Flash Back**

**Jessica había llegado a Francia y lo primero que hizo fue ir al lugar, de la última dirección donde venía dirigida la última carta que le mando Tom a su primo. Llego a un apartamento algo acomodado, sabias por su primo que Tom estaba en el Marsella, pero inclusive su propio club no sabía de él, ya que este les había pedido una licencia para descansar de una lesión.**

**La morena subió al apartamento en la cual vivía el castaño y toco, pero nada, lo volvió a hacer y en eso escucha una voz desde adentro.**

**¿?: Lárgate no quiero volver a verte en mi vida – dijo una voz desquebrajada.**

**Jessica: disculpa Tom soy Jessica la prima de Oliver, ¿me recuerdas? – pregunto y haciéndose avisar.**

**Tom: Jessica, eh si ya voy a abrirte – dijo con voz nerviosa. En eso la puerta se abre y muestra un castaño algo demacrado. Pero lo que sorprendió de verdad a la chica, fue lo gordo que se veía – pasa Jessica que te trae por acá – pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa.**

**Jessica: pues bueno… - dijo ya sentada en un sofá. Todavía no salía del shock – Tom ¿tú eres doncel y estas esperando? – pregunto exaltada.**

**Tom: pues si a las dos preguntas – dijo algo sonrojado**

**Jessica: pero eso es maravilloso. Pero eso no te hubiera alejado de tus amigos, todos están preocupados, no has dado señales de vida en los últimos dos meses – dijo explicándole al mismo tiempo porque estaba ahí.**

**Tom: lo siento por preocuparles y si es maravilloso, aunque el otro padre no piense lo mismo – dijo mientras amargas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. La morena se levantó y lo consoló por media hora. Ya más tranquilo la chica se atrevió a preguntarle.**

**Jessica: quien es el padre del tu hijo Tom – pregunto algo enojada. Como alguien se atrevía a dejar a un niño con su madre/padre cuando todavía ni siquiera ha nacido. Ese tipo la pagaría caro.**

**Tom: no puedo decírtelo por favor no me hagas decírtelo – dijo angustiado.**

**Jessica: está bien no me lo dirás todavía, pero en algún momento tendrás que decirlo – dijo no muy segura por la actitud del menor – pero puedes estar seguro que no vas a estar solo todos tus amigos, están contigo, así que pasado mañana nos vamos, para Alemania ya que tengo que hacer una diligencia allí y después rumbo a España que te parece – pregunto con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.**

**Tom: gracias, y si me parece bien – dijo quizás esa sería la mejor forma de olvidar a ese rubio que amaba y le hizo tanto daño.**

**Ya habían pasado los días y ya se disponían para irse, Tom ya había subido al auto y Jessica terminaba de hablar con el dueño del club y el entrenador, sobre lo que sucedía. Estos asombrados estaban y se preguntaban porque no les había dicho algo tan importante el muchacho. Pero sospechaban que algo tenía que ver con el capitán de su equipo y da la casualidad que esta venia llegando.**

**Jessica vio el auto, lo reconocería donde fuera, en eso el foco se le prendió. Sería que él era el padre del hijo de Tom. En eso dirige su mirada hacia los hombres frente a ella y asienten, vuelve y dirige su mirada hacia Tom y lo que sospechaba era cierto. Bueno no iba a dejar que le siguiera haciendo daño al castaño.**

**Jessica: después aclaramos todo por teléfono – dijo mientras corría hacia su auto. En eso el personaje misterioso se da cuenta que ahí estaba Tom.**

**¿?: Tom espera, necesito hablar contigo – grito desesperado, pero ya el auto había arrancado.**

**Dueño: yo creo que ya mucho daño le hiciste a Tom, no lo crees muchacho – pregunto serio.**

**Entrenador: deberías dejarle que piense y un poco de espacio, lo heriste demasiado – dijo también serio – quizás con el pasar del tiempo te perdone Pierre.**

**Dentro del auto las cosas estaban algo alteradas, bueno en realidad un castaño estaba alterado.**

**Jessica. Tom cálmate estar alterado no le hace bien a tu bebé – dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.**

**Tom: porque tuve que volverle a ver, para que quería hablar conmigo, para decirme que ese hijo no es suyo, para herirme mas – dijo llorando amargamente – y lo peor de todo es que lo sigo amando.**

**Jessica: Tom no sé qué paso entre tú y Pierre, pero él no es una persona de perjuicios algo paso para que digiera eso – pregunto extrañada. Sabía que Pierre no pensaría algo como eso hacia Tom, pero también sabía que tenía una madre demasiado bruja y quizás ella tenía algo que ver en la reacción que tuvo el rubio hacia el castaño.**

**Tom: no sé cómo explicarlo solo sé que un día llego diciéndome que le engañaba, ese día le iba a decir que íbamos a ser padres, pero no me creyó que fuera suyo – dijo un poco más tranquilo.**

**Jessica: "****_mmm lo sabía esto es obra de la bruja que tiene por madre Pierre"_**** Tom que sucedió días anteriores – pregunto para cerciorarse.**

**Tom: ahora que lo recuerdo, me encontré con Jean que es compañero del equipo hablamos y todo, pero nada más, ese mismo día la madre de Pierre se me acercó y me dijo que yo estaba truncando el futuro de su hijo – termino de decir el castaño.**

**Jessica: lo sabía – dijo golpeando el volante – Tom la familia de Pierre, pertenece a la nobleza francesa, cuando Pierre se case, tomara el puesto de su padre como duque, es obvio que la madre de Pierre quiera como nuera UNA CHICA de la alta sociedad y si es de la nobleza mejor – explico la chica.**

**Tom: entonces lo que paso… - empezó a decir.**

**Jessica: fue obra de Marian (así le puse a la madre de Pierre XD), ese encuentro que tuviste por casualidad con Jean, no fue tan casual como crees – dijo la chica.**

**Tom: entonces todo fue un plan para alejarme de Pierre – dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.**

**Jessica: me temo que si pequeño, aunque no todo le salió como esperaba – dijo con una sonrisa. En eso el castaño la ve intrigado – si Pierre te volvió a buscar (lo dice por la reacción que tuvo el castaño cuando ella llego, lo recuerdan. Tom creía que era Pierre) y como reacción ahora significa que todavía te ama y quizás no esté tan seguro de tu supuesta traición – explico la morena.**

**Tom: entonces que hare – pregunto desesperado.**

**Jessica: pues por ahora iras conmigo hacia Alemania, después a España. Pierre como me conoce desde que éramos niños ira a buscarte haya; así que lo más probable te dé un poco de tiempo para pensar y después te vaya a buscar – dijo segura – lastimosamente Pierre no tiene el don de la paciencia así que no tendrás que esperar mucho. Pero quiero que se la pongas difícil – termino de decir con una sonrisa divertida.**

**Tom: es decir que no le perdone de inmediato – pregunto confuso.**

**Jessica: así es, así veremos que tanto hará para que tu le perdones, eso demostrara también cuanto te ama y si será capaz de enfrentarse a todo por ustedes – dijo seria – ya que cuando se entere Marian de todo esto, ardera Troya – termino de decir, mientras llegaban al aeropuerto y tomaban el avión hacia Alemania.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Carlos: ok eso explica muchas cosas, pero no que no hayas confiado en nosotros – dijo algo molesto – tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti si les hubieras avisado, te hubiéramos apoyado incondicionalmente.

Oliver: es cierto Tom, nos hubieras dicho y hubieras acudido a ti – dijo mientras abraza a su amigo.

Rivaul: mmm si pero esto no ha acabado todavía, lo más probable que Pierre llegue dentro de unas semanas y su Madre cuando se entere, dará el grito al cielo – dijo preocupado por el destino del su amigo y su pequeño – y si fue capaz de hacer eso para separarlos, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa – dijo de forma objetiva.

Jessica: quizás, pero ya yo estoy preparada para eso – dijo muy segura.

A los chicos del grupo les recorrió un escalofrió. Ahí estaba de nuevo a la Jessica que debían temer. Esa señora hacía algo en contra de sus amigos y le iría mal.

Jessica: bueno ya que explicamos lo de Tom ahora te toca a ti Benji explicarles tu situación – dijo la morena.

Benji: pues verán…


	5. Quinto mes: sorpresas inesperadas 2

Benji: pues verán…

**Flash Back**

**Jessica y Tom arribaron Alemania a las 6 horas de vuelo. Tom al llegar por poco besa el suelo del aeropuerto. Al parecer, las alturas le molestaban mucho los mareos.**

**Tom: hacia donde no dirigiremos – pregunto el castaño.**

**Jessica: a la residencia de Benji en Hamburgo, primero, sino iremos a una cabaña que tienen su familia aquí en Alemania, pero que muy pocos saben de su existencia – informo la chica.**

**Llegaron a la casa de Benji, pero el cuidador le dijo que el Joven se había ido de ahí hace como dos meses, y no le mencionó hacia donde iría. Sus padres están algo preocupados por él, pero si el Joven no quiere ser encontrado, no lo será.**

**Tom: y ahora que hacemos – pregunto el menor. Estos se encontraban en una refresquería tomando la merienda. En eso pasa un rubio, de ojos azules cielos, que tenían algo de frialdad, pero que ahora se mostraban tristes – Schneider me alegra mucho volver a verte – dijo mientras se paraba y saludaba al alemán.**

**Karl: pues estaba despejándome un poco – dijo con algo de tristeza, lo cual fue notado por los dos acompañantes.**

**Jessica: Karl no has sabido nada de Benji, no ha dado señales de vida en los últimos dos meses, sus padres están preocupados y nosotros hemos venido a buscarle, pero no le hemos encontrado – informo la morena. En eso ven más tristeza en el rubio.**

**Tom: Karl tu sabes algo sobre la desaparición de Benji – pregunto curioso y preocupado.**

**Karl: pues si – dijo afligido – Benji y yo somos o éramos pareja.**

**Jessica/Tom: ¿¡son pareja!? – gritaron exaltados.**

**Karl: si pero paso algo que no me esperaba – informo.**

**Jessica: que fue – pregunto la chica – "****_espero que no sea otro embarazo"_**

**Karl: mi abuela paterna es de alta sociedad y con perjuicios sobre las preferencias sexuales; y cuando se enteró de que me gustaban los hombre y que tenía una relación con uno armo un alboroto, inclusive se enfrentó a Benji – informo lo sucedido.**

**Jessica: me imagino que eso no quedo así de tranquilo – pregunto con cizaña la morena.**

**Karl: no mi abuela busco a Philipa, una chica de alta sociedad de aquí de Alemania, pero que es una bruja con todas las letras, y la comprometió conmigo y el compromiso lo público en todos los medios posibles, sin mi autorización – dijo furioso – obviamente Benji se enteró y pensó que estaba jugando con él y se fue. Trate de buscarle pero se negó a verme y después me entere que se había ido, pero pensé que se habría ido con sus padres, o con ustedes que son sus amigos, pero ahora con lo que me han dicho estoy más preocupado que antes – dijo afligido.**

**Jessica y Tom se quedaron pensando todo lo dicho. Al parecer Marian no era la única bruja en Europa.**

**Jessica: Karl nosotros trataremos de encontrarlo, ve a España, a mi casa creo, quizás con el tiempo te tendremos repuestas y quizás una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas entre tú y Benji– dijo la morena.**

**Jessica y Tom dejaron Hamburgo ese mismo día y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña ya mencionada por la chica. Llegaron y tocaron la puerta. **

**¿?: Ya voy – dijo una voz conocida para los visitantes – sí que desea – pero vaya que fue la sorpresa de ver a 2 de sus amigos.**

**Jessica: vaya creo que mejor dejo de suponer, pues estoy acerando mucho últimamente – dijo la chica viendo al portero algo gordito.**

**Benji: Jessica, Tom que hacen aquí – pregunto nervioso**

**Tom: pues buscándote, a todos nos tenías preocupado – dijo el castaño.**

**Estos entraban y se sentaban en la sala.**

**Jessica: no le has dicho a Karl sobre tu estado cierto – pregunto la chica.**

**Benji: ¿Cómo sabes que mi hijo es de Karl? – pregunto sorprendido y nervioso.**

**Jessica: porque lo vimos en Hamburgo según nos dijo que ha estado ahí desde hace dos meses buscándote y que te fuiste porque se difundió que él estaba comprometido con Philipa – informó la chica.**

**Benji: él no se ha ido de Hamburgo, pero el Bayer en todo este tiempo ha tenido entrenamiento. Si sigue así podrían demandarlo por incumplimiento de contrato, aunque su padre sea el entrenador – dijo preocupado.**

**Tom: pues a él no parece importarle – dijo el castaño – se ve muy demacrado, algo delgado y muy triste. Si soy sincero parece muerto en vida.**

**Jessica: al igual que se veía Pierre – dijo la morena. Vio que el castaño se sonrojo un poco – Benji, Karl nos juró que él no está comprometido con esa mujer, fue su abuela que publico esa locura sin que él se diera cuanta. **

**Tom: y cuando se dio cuenta ya tú te habías ido de su lado – termino de decir el castaño.**

**Benji: entonces todo fue una mentira por parte de esa señora – dijo con lágrimas de frustración, enojo y tristeza.**

**Jessica: pues al parecer si – dijo – que te parece volver a la civilización y tratar de estar junto a tu rubio alemán – pregunto la chica.**

**Benji: me parecería bien, pero tengo miedo como vaya a reaccionar por bueno ustedes ya saben – decía mientras ponías sus manos en su vientre algo abultado.**

**Jessica: yo creo que le emocionara, te ama y con bebé en camino, la bruja no podrá separarlos, pues tiene algo que los une para siempre, además claro de su gran amor – dijo la chica levantándole el ánimo al portero y al mismo tiempo al castaño.**

**Tom: que te parece si empezamos a empacar para partir mañana rumbo hacia España, amigo – dijo mientras se levantaba y se llevaba al moreno a arreglar las maletas.**

**Jessica toma su celular y llama a su moreno**

**Jessica: Rivaul, como ha estado Oliver – pregunto la chica.**

**Rivaul: pues bien aunque vino de la cita de su control y ha estado muy callado – informo el carioca.**

**Jessica: mmm averiguare que le pasa mañana cuando lleguemos – dijo la morena.**

**Rivaul: cuando llegamos, o sea que los encontraste – pregunto emocionado.**

**Jessica: SIP y te sorprendería las sorpresas con que me encontré – dijo divertida**

**Rivaul: con cuales – pregunto curioso.**

**Jessica: te enteraras mañana, prepara dos cuarto en la casa de Oliver en la planta baja – pidió la chica.**

**Rivaul: en la planta baja y porque ahí – pregunto de nuevo.**

**Jessica: ya lo veras cuando lleguemos – termino de decir la morena.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Benji: y eso fue lo que sucedió – termino de contar el portero.

Carlos: yo escuche algo sobre ese dichoso compromiso, pero como no sabía que ustedes tenían algo, nunca le di importancia hasta ahora – dijo el carioca menor.

Oliver: entonces solo nos queda esperar y ver como fluyen las cosas – pregunto el menor de los japoneses.

Rivaul: pues al parecer si, solo podemos hacer eso – recalco el mayor de los cariocas.

Jessica: chicos debemos dejar a Oliver y a Carlos solos. El primero tiene algo que decirle a su moreno – dijo mientras guiaba a los embarazados y a su águila hacia la cocina.

Carlos: que tienes que decirme koi – pregunto tranquilo, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

Oliver: pues antes ayer fui al médico, para mi control – empezó a decir. Recibió un asentimiento que le decía que estaba informado – pues el doctor me dijo algo…

Carlos: algo le paso a nuestro bebé o a ti – pregunto exaltado mientras loa abrazaba protectoramente sin hacer mucha presión en el área del vientre.

Oliver: no yo estoy bien al igual que él o mejor dicho ellos – dijo en susurro, pero fue escuchado por el mayor.

Carlos: ¿ellos? O sea ¿Qué tendremos dos? – pregunto emocionado.

Oliver: en realidad son un niño y una niña, pero si serán dos – dijo con lágrimas de alegría.

Carlos: ¡NO SABES QUE ME HACES EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DE ESTE MUNDO! – grito emocionado, mientras lo abrazaba y giraba con él. Desde la puerta de la cocina todos veían la reacción de la feliz pareja al enterarse de que en vez de un nuevo integrante serian dos.

Jessica: te lo dije – menciono la morena.

Rivaul: ya se, tu siempre aciertas con tus suposiciones y presentimientos – dijo divertido.

En la mente de dos embarazados, pensaban y rogaban que lo dicho por el mayor fuera cierto y pudieran recuperar a sus amores y tener una familia feliz como la tiene su amigo.

En dos países europeos, dos rubios rogaban poder encontrar a sus adorados tormentos y poder arreglarlo todo, para vivir felices junto a ellos, sin importar lo que pensaran los demás.


	6. Sexto mes el lienzo dl artista del campo

El sexto mes de Oliver llego. Sus amigos estaban con él ahora. Se ayudaban mutuamente. Un castaño y un moreno esperaban que sus amores rubios llegaran a buscarles. Pero con el pasar de los días, estos no llegaban. Sus esperanzas de volverles a ver y poder ser una familia feliz se agotaban.

El día de hoy Oliver estaba en cita de control, así que Benji le acompañaría. Mientras tanto Tom se ofrecía a hacer el almuerzo. Por eso Jessica llego con su auto y los cuatro se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

Tom: Jessica déjame por el parque, quiero ver un poco el paisaje – dijo el castaño. La chica acepto se parqueo y dejo el castaño. Le dijeron que lo pasaban a recoger, pero este se negó. Les dijo que caminar un poco le ayudaría. Estos aceptaron no muy convencidos.

Camino por el parque viendo a las familias divertirse, había un bonito día y a pesar de que era mitad de semana, habían muchas familias. El castaño al ver tanta felicidad le dio envidia. Les envidiaba ya que él quería tener una familia así, completa, pero al parecer solo serían su bebito y él.

Quito esos pensamientos de su mente y se fue a buscar los ingredientes para el almuerzo. Les haría unos tallarines con queso y ensalada griega. Irónico pensó ya que estos platillos se los enseño su rubio y era al parecer lo que más le gustaba a su bebe.

Compro también un nuevo cuaderno de dibujo. Desde su estado se dedicaba a pintar y a dibujar; y no era por presumir, pero era bueno. Creo que lo heredo de su padre, tanto que Oliver y Benji le pidieron que el fuera el decorador del cuarto de sus pequeños. Él aceptó gustoso. Se dirigió hacia la parte más frondosa del parque, quería algo de sombra, el sol no estaba tan fuerte, pero le empezaba a molestar.

Se sentó en una banca y vio el paisaje que tenía al frente. Un hermoso lago con aguas cristalinas por las cuales barquitos de papel viajaban los cuales anteriormente fueron lanzados por los niños. Un poco más lejos pequeños botes, con parejas enamoradas, paseaban disfrutando del día. Los pájaros cantaban, uno que otro animalito silvestres llegaba a beber al lago, para saciar su sed.

Un paisaje para plasmar y así lo hizo. Cuando lo término, se dio cuenta quera hermoso y alegre muy diferente a como él se encontraba. Aunque Oliver y Jessica trataban de alentarlos de que pronto llegarían los rubios por ellos. Ya él no tenía esperanza, lo más probable que a Pierre su madre le haya conseguido una chica de la alta alcurnia, para que lo olvidara.

Quería luchar por el pero no tenía ya las fuerzas necesarias, además que podía brindarle él a Pierre. Este era rico, de la nobleza y él era un don nadie. Aunque tenía ya una pequeña fortuna, por jugar futbol, pero era una miseria comparada con la fortuna de la familia de Pierre.

Suspiro lo único que le daba fuerzas para continuar era su pequeño que dentro de 4 meses y medio nacería, sus amigos; Oliver, Jessica, Rivaul, Carlos, Andy, Richard, Bruce, Benji, Müller, inclusive Napoleón, que lo apoyaban incondicionalmente y por su puesto su padre que no cabía de la dicha de la llegada de su primer nieto o nieta. Su padre al enterarse de la verdad, estaba a punto de olvidarse que era un caballero e ir a golpear a esa terrible mujer, por lo que le hizo a su hijo. Pero Tom se lo impidió (porque yo si hubiera sido, hasta un ring de boxeo les pongo) no quería que le hicieran algo por meterse con alguien de la realeza.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios tal vez su pequeño no crecería al lado de Pierre, pero el sabría que tiene un padre y como se llama, como es físicamente, así como interiormente.

Decidió irse empezaba sentirse algo cansado, al parecer el sol le había hecho daño. Decidió que era mejor regresar, descansaría y les haría el almuerzo a sus amigos.

Empezó a caminar, al poco rato se empezó a sentir muy mareado. En eso una niña que estaba jugando le vio y se preocupó y fue a verle.

Niña: señor se encuentra bien, quiere que llame a alguien – pregunto preocupada por la palidez del castaño.

Tom: si pequeña solo un poco mareado, pero estoy bien no te preocupes – sonrió de forma cálida, para si tranquilizar a la niña.

Decidió que era mejor continuar, pero al dar tres paso se tambaleo un poco, su mirada se nublo y todo se volvió negro. El castaño no toco el suelo, pues fue atrapado justo a tiempo por unos fuertes brazos.

Niña: señor, señor – grito preocupada – señor él se encuentra bien – pregunto la niña.

¿?: Ahora si pequeña, ahora si – dijo mientras se levantaba y acomodaba al castaño bien en sus brazos.

Niña: señor a donde le lleva – pregunto la niña insegura por la seguridad de su amigo.

¿?: No te preocupes pequeña yo nunca le haría daño a el – dijo con cariño – y lo llevo a nuestra casa – termino de decir mientras se encaminaba hacia la dirección de la casa de Oliver.

(Adivinan quien es)

Señora: hija con quien hablabas – pregunto la mujer.

Niña: con ese señor que se lleva a mi amigo, ya que sentía mal – dijo inocente.

Señor: ese no era Pierre Leblanc, el capitán de equipo Marsella y la selección francesa – pregunto asombrado. Las mujeres que lo acompañaba quedaron tan asombradas como él.

En otro lugar Pierre estaba llegando a la casa de Oliver, que gracias a su amiga Jessica, le dio una de las copias de la casa, cuando le vio cerca del hospital, donde se atendía Oliver. Todos los vieron cómplice, otros con miradas que decían "al fin" o "te tardaste". Si lo hizo, pero tuvo varios problemas para salir del país, sin que su madre se enterara. Pero lo logro con la ayuda del entrenador, del dueño del club y de su incondicional amigo Napoleón, que aunque le saca de quicio de vez en cuando, puede contar con él en cualquier momento.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su castaño adorado. Lo recostó en la amplia cama y le acaricio. Como puedo dejar escapar a alguien como él, como pudo herirle tanto. Él era el único que le amaba de verdad, que no lo quería por su dinero, posición social, su título o su belleza externa como otros. Tom lo amaba por ser quien era, con sus cualidades y defectos, sin excepción alguna.

Y el cómo le respondió. Creyéndole a todos menos a el que nunca le había fallado, ni mentido.

En ese tiempo que había estado lejos del castaño reflexiono mucho. No podía vivir sin ese japonés, era su vida, su oxígeno, no lo dejaría escapar, no ahora que lo volvió a encontrar. También sabía que su pequeño era muy inocente con respecto a cosas de las relaciones sexuales. No estaba seguro de que ese niño fuera suyo (que pero que le pasa ¬¬ Tom te es fiel) Jean es un casanova y tiene métodos muy bajos para conseguir lo que quiere y teme que en algún momento haya utilizado alguno de ellos en contra de su pequeño y lo haya ultrajado (pero el que lo ultrajo fuiste tú. Contigo fue con quien se acostó y perdió su inocencia, este hombre se hace o que).

Y si ese fue el caso le haría pagar, pero ese niño crecería viéndole a él como su padre y a nadie más (pero eres su padre por Dios que alguien le haga entrar en razón)

Dirigió su mirada alrededor del cuarto, inspeccionado todo, se notaba que fue decorado por su pequeño en eso ve algo que reconocería donde fuera. Era un pequeño cuadro del tamaño de una foto mediana. En ella estaban plasmados dos jóvenes uno rubio y el otro castaño sonrientes y con unos helados, el primero tenía uno de pistacho y el segundo de fresa. Eran ellos.

El cuadro no era tan bueno como los que hacia su pequeño, en realidad, fue el quien lo pinto, claro que con una pequeña ayuda de su castaño. No era el mejor, pero su castaño lo conservaba como si fuera su mayor tesoro. La foto original ambos la tenían en los camafeos que cada uno tenían en sus cuellos. Fue la foto de su primer aniversario. Otorgada por su loco amigo Napoleón que los había seguido de infraganti con su actual novio Gino (SIP así como lo oyen, bueno en realidad leyeron Gino Hernández el portero de la selección italiana en capitán tsubasa) y les tomo esa foto para el recuerdo.

La realización de ese cuadro le costó mucho, pero quería darle ese regalo sorpresa a su pequeño, al final no fue tan sorpresa, pero aun así a Tom le gusto, pues había sido hecho con todo el amor que le tenía.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que su pequeño despertaba. Se giró y espero que abriera los ojos.

Tom: mmm que dolor de cabeza que me sucedió – pregunto al aire, pues pensaba que estaba solo.

Pierre: pues te desmayaste, al parecer tomaste mucho sol y les hizo daño – dijo el rubio. El castaño se tensó reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Alzo su rostro y ahí estaba su rubio, su tormento, su príncipe (na me pase de empalagosa, pero bueno). Lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, no lo podía creer.

Tom: Pierre en serio eres tú no es un sueño – dijo mientras le tocaba el rostro, no quería que fuera una jugarreta de su mente.

Pierre: si soy yo mi pequeño – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba – no sabes cuanta falta me hacías. Me estaba volviendo loco, sin ti.

Tom: yo igual mi amor creí que nunca podría volver a estar contigo – dijo mientras se abrazaba al rubio, y este le respondía con todo el amor que tenía – pero no te traerá problemas Jessica me dijo que eres de la nobleza francesa, que tu madre querría alguien de alcurnia para ti y… - pero fue interrumpido.

Pierre: pues me importa un reverendo pepino lo que mi madre piense he dejado que manipule toda mi vida, pero ya no eso se acabó. No voy a dejar que me vuelva a separar de ustedes, no lo permitiré – dijo muy seguro y serio.

Tom: entonces ya no te volverás a ir – pregunto el pequeño.

Pierre: no ya no – dijo mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios. En eso se escuchan voces provenientes de la sala.

Jessica; ya llegamos, espero que no te hayas atrevido a hacer algo indecoroso en esta casa Pierre o no te la vas a acabar – dijo de forma burlona

Benji/Oliver: ¡JESSICA! - gritaron sonrojados. A dentro del cuarto ambos reían.

Pierre: creo que mejor te llevo afuera o tendré problemas – dijo mientas se levantaba y ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Tom: si creo que será lo mejor – dijo con una sonrisa muy brillante, una que en mucho tiempo no había mostrado.

Para la hora de la cena llegaron los dos cariocas a esa casa. Al entrar al comedor, vieron al artista del campo sentado sonriendo con sus amigos y amiga. Este también agarraba la mano del castaño y de vez en cuando la besaba. Se miraron cómplices y dijeron.

Rivaul/Carlos: HASTA QUE AL FIN, YA TE ESTABAS TARDANDON – gritaron contentos. Mientras las personas en el comedor soltaron carcajadas, mirando a un rubio y a un castaño, sonrojados por la vergüenza que sentían.

Todo iba viento en popa solo faltaba que llegara Karl para que arreglara las cosas con el portero. Pero Jessica sabía que esto no terminaría ahí, habría que poner en su lugar a esas mujeres, para que así los chicos pudieran vivir en paz y felices.


End file.
